degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Similarities Throughout The Franchise
This is a list of similarities between Degrassi, Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High, and The Kids of Degrassi Street. Characters *'Caitlin Ryan', Emma Nelson and Clare Edwards **All three have been considered the female lead of their era **All three have gone after bad boys ***Their firs boyfriends were all boys from an unstable homelife that they tried to help. ****Caitlin with Rick, Emma with Sean and Clare with K.C. **All three were known as goody-two-shoes **All three discovered their father figure cheeting on their mother ***Cailin spied her dad at a restaurant with another women, Emma saw Snake kissing Ms Hatzilakos and Clare discovered her father's infidelity in her parents divorce papers. **All three were passionate about writing and wrote for their respective school paper ***Caitlin wrote for the Degrassi Digest, Emma wrote for the Grapevine and Clare wrote for the Degrassi Daily ****Futher more all three of them have written an article that has gooten them into trouble as they have not reaserched it properly. Caitlin when she wrote about Spike being allowed to stay at school, Emma when she wrote about product placement in schools and Clare when she accused the hockey team of destroying the garden. **All three have also been involved with unstable boys who have attempted to use guns to solve their problems. ***Caitlin went out with Claude who shot himself when she broke up with him, Emma was crsuhed on by Rick and rejected him which contributed to him bringing a gun to school and Clare was involved with Eli who shot a picture of his ex-girlfriend blaming her for his conflict with Clare. **All three stand up for what they believe in and have been involved in protests at school. ***Caitlin protested over the environment, Emma protested over genetically modifed foods and Clare protested over Connor's treatment at school. **All have also been involved with the Drama department during their time at school. ***Caitlin had a role in "Love's Fresh Face", Emma had a role in "Castle Dracula" and Clare was the prop master for "Space Awakening". *'Emma Nelson' and Clare Edwards **Both have been on the show the longest out of their era. **Both are considered the female lead of their era. **Both have gone after "bad boys". **Both are known as goody-two-shoes. **Both became less "type-A" during their sophomore years. **Both were sexually assaulted. ***Emma was lurred to a hotel by Jordan and almost raped, and Clare was sexually assaulted at work by her boss. **Both progressively became more attractive over their course on the show. **Both had separated parents, but their mothers later remarried to men they got along with. **Both were crushed on by the outcast. ***Emma was crushed on by Rick Murray, and Clare was crushed on by Connor Delaurier. **Both had awkward experiences during puberty. ***Emma got her first period at school and had trouble hiding it, and Clare got caught with a vibrator she was curious about. **Both are smart blonde caucasian girls who voice their opinion commonly. **Both abused substances. ***Emma used marijuana to fit in in college, and Clare drank alcohol to cope with her sexual assault. **Both had a bestfriend who was once known as a slut. **Both have revealed themselves on camera. ***Emma took off her dress at a filmed Purple Dragon meeting, and Clare took pictures of her breasts to plant in Asher's computer. **Both had braces. **Both went through a makeover in highschool. **Both had one of their friends steal their boyfriend. **Both helped deal with a close one's bipolar disorder. **Both have been in love triangles more than once. **Both worked for the school paper. **Both have been broken up with at a dance. **Both ruined their good friendships, but then patched them up within the same school year. **Both tend to overreact. **Both were friends with "the nerds". ***Emma was friends with J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs, and Clare was friends with Wesley Betenkamp and Connor Delaurier. **Both were involved with the Degrassi Drama Department. *'Manny Santos' and Alli Bhandari **Both went through a "sexy" transformation in highschool. **Both lost their virginity in their freshman year. **Both had a pregnancy plot; Manny aborted the baby and Alli just had a scare. **Both crushed on an older guy out of their league until they got him. **Both were known as sluts at a time. **Both had a heated rivalry with the queen bee. **Both revealed themselves on camera. ***Manny showed her breasts to Peter's camera while drunk, and Alli sexted her boyfriend who showed his friends. **Both have a strict father. **Both are bestfriends with the "goody-two-shoes". **Both have comforted a friend after their sexual assault. ***Manny comforted Darcy Edwards after her rape, and Alli comforted Clare Edwards after her sexual harassment. ****Coincidentally, the girls who were sexually assaulted are sisters. **Both ruined their friendships with their best friend but got their trust back later. **Both had to have their parent's approve of their boyfriends. **Both have been called a slut by their best friend. **Both were hungry for popularity. **Both tried out for The Power Squad, only Manny made it on though. **Both went through a rebelious streak. **Both left home due to family problems. **Both were friends with "the nerds". **Both reconciled with their love interest at a school dance. **Both are very smart. **Both dated a friend they thought they never would. **Both have been confronted by the police. **Both have been suspended for fighting. **Both are arguably the most developed of their class. **Both have a brother. **Both have dated a guy their friends didn't approve of. *'Ellie Nash' and''' Eli Goldsworthy' *'Ashley Kerwin' and 'Katie Matlin' *'Jimmy Brooks' and 'Mike Dallas' *'Stephanie Kaye' and 'Ashley Kerwin' *'Stephanie Kaye' and 'Alli Bhandari' *'Arthur Kobalewscuy' and 'Toby Isaacs' *'Caitlin Ryan' and 'Ellie Nash' *'Caitlin Ryan and '''Emma Nelson *'Paige Michalchuk' and Holly J. Sinclair *'Dylan Michalchuk '''and 'Riley Stavros' *'Darcy Edwards' and 'Clare Edwards' *'Alex Nunez' and 'Bianca DeSousa' *'Hazel Aden' and 'Marisol Lewis' *'Jay Hogart and Owen Milligan' *'Sean Cameron' and 'Mark Fitzgerald' *'Craig Manning' and 'Eli Goldsworthy' *'Hazel Aden' and' Alli Bhandari' *'Hazel Aden' and 'Anya MacPherson' *'Clare Edwards' and 'Maya Matlin' *'Emma Nelson and '''Maya Matlin *'K.C. Guthrie' and Zig Novak *'Manny Santos' and Tori Santamaria *'J.T. Yorke' and K.C. Guthrie *'Toby Isaacs' and Connor Delaurier *'Liberty Van Zandt' and''' Clare Edwards' *'Paige Michalchuk' and 'Jenna Middleton' *'Spinner Mason' and 'Drew Torres' *'Christine Nelson and '''Mia Jones *'Jay Hogart '''and 'Johnny DiMarco' *'Ashley Kerwin' and 'Jenna Middleton' *'Darcy Edwards' and 'Katie Matlin' *'Toby Isaacs and '''Wesley Betenkamp Episodes Seasons Actors Topics Quotes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street Category:Stubs